When In Rome
by Team Zammie
Summary: Cammie Morgan, an ambitious young New Yorker disillusioned with romance, takes a whirlwind trip to Rome for her sister's wedding where she defiantly plucks magic coins from a fountain of love, inexplicably igniting the passion of those who threw them in.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie Morgan pushed through the crowd of people in the Gallagher Museum in New York City. "Cammie! Hey!" Cammie turned around to see her good friend and assistant Liz Sutton making her way through the crowd, towards her with several glasses of Champaign.

"What are you, a camel," Cammie smirked grabbing one of the glasses from Liz.

"I'm from Staten Island," Liz shrugged, "And the line at the bar is insane."

"I knew I should have hired another bar station," Cammie sighed swishing down her drink.

"Would you just relax already," Liz said taking away Cammie's drink and leading her over to a table where their co-workers Jonas and Macey where sitting, "The show is a hit, you should be celebrating!"

"Yes Cammie dear, quit your worrying and enjoy the party!" Macey said throwing her hands up in the air and smiling goofily.

"How much has she had to drink?" Liz whispered to Jonas.

"I lost count after 5," he replied.

"You know what, you guys are right," Cammie said, "We've worked hard and we deserve to enjoy this party!"

"Ex boyfriend at 3 o'clock," Macey said to Cammie as she took another sip of her drink.

Cammie spun around and locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend Josh Abrams. "What the heck is he doing here?" she asked worriedly turning back to her co-workers.

"Maybe he's not over you," Liz suggested.

"He's got a lot of nerve showing his face here after he…"

"Dumped you in an Applebee's," Macey, Liz and Jonas all said in sync.

"I wasn't going to say that," Cammie said giving them all dirty looks.

"Well you better figure out what you were going to say because something wicked walks this way," Macey said nodding her head to Josh who approached their table.

"Oh, hey Josh," Cammie said putting on a smile.

"Hey Cams," he said, "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know," she said making a motion with her hand.

"That's great," he said taking a sip of his drink.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Cammie spoke up again. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I get it," Josh said.

"Get what?" Cammie asked puzzled.

"I get why you focused more on your work than you did with our relationship," he said.

"You do?" she asked, still puzzled.

"Yeah, and I wanted to let you know that I'm okay with it," he said.

"So are you saying you want to get back together?" Cammie asked.

"What, no," Josh laughed, "No, actually, I'm engaged."

"Oh my gosh! Cammie's getting engaged!" Macey yelled, overhearing the conversation.

"Did I just hear that our hostess and museum curator Cammie Morgan is getting engaged?" the DJ said into the microphone as the crowd cheers and music starts to play.

"No, no, no, I'm not getting engaged," Cammie yelled as the music stopped and everyone turned and looked at her, "Especially to him. I mean, not right now anyway. Maybe, when the time comes." She trails off as everyone stares at her. "Umm, carry on," she said walking away as the music comes back on again.

**Cammie's Apartment: **

Cammie unlocked the door to her apartment and opened the door. She set her keys on the hook in next to the door, leaned against the wall and sighed as a knock came on her door.

"Bex?" she said surprised as she opened the door, "When did you get in?"

Cammie's younger sister Bex walked into the apartment with a huge grin on her face. "About an hour ago, they gave me the red eye to London for tomorrow," Bex said, "I thought I'd surprise you."

"You know I hate surprises," Cammie sighed leading her sister to the couch in the living room.

"Well, then fasten your seatbelt sis cuz' I've got a doozy for you," Bex said, the goofy grin still on her face.

"Well what is it?" Cammie asked.

"Nuh uh," Bex said shaking her head, "Drinks first." She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I have to work in the morning," Cammie said.

"C'mon, just one drink," Bex said shaking the bottle, "You know you can't say no to your baby sis."

"And you can never say no to anyone," Cammie said crossing her arms.

"Tight ass," Bex muttered.

"Slut," Cammie muttered back. They both glared at each other and then jumped into one another's arms and hugged.

"Gosh I've missed you," Bex said as they released each other and sat back down.

"So what's this big surprise?" Cammie asked.

"Well," Bex said, "I'm getting married!" She held up her hand, a glittering diamond ring sat on her ring finger.

"When did this happen?" Cammie exclaimed examining her sister's ring.

"Oh about two weeks ago," Bex said dreamily, "His name is Grant and we met on a flight to Rome and now we're getting married…in Rome!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Cammie said a bit loudly.

"He's the one Cam, I know it," Bex said dreamily.

"It's just…two weeks? That's not even enough time for a credit check!" Cammie said.

"Be happy for me, please," Bex said giving her sister a puppy dog face.

"Of course I'm happy for you," Cammie sighs, "So tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo WOW! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I'm glad you like it so as a gift…new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...enjoy!**

"She's doomed," Cammie said to Liz as they walked down the hallway of the corporate office. "I mean c'mon! You meet a guy in first class you date him, not marry him!"

"She's so lucky. Just imagine…working in a place where they sort men into classes," Liz said dreamily as Cammie shot her a glare, "I'm just saying."

"It's just, my baby sister is about to make the biggest mistake of her life and there's nothing I can do about it," Cammie complained.

"She got swept away. It happens," Liz shrugged.

"Not to me," Cammie said stopping to sign something.

"That's because you won't let it," Liz pointed out, "On the rare occasion that when you actually do meet somebody you doom it to failure by holding them to that stupid three week rule."

"It's not stupid, it's effective," Cammie said, "People waste years on relationships that aren't going anywhere. So I give it a deadline."

"It's an expiration date," Liz pointed out, "It's like dating cottage cheese."

"It's helped me prioritize my life. Rather than waste my time on chasing fairy tales, I'm focusing on my work. And you know what?" Cammie said as they stopped in front of the conference room, "I've never been happier." She throws open the door and her boss Patricia is glaring at her.

"Yeah, you must be ecstatic," Liz whispered as she walked away.

Cammie walked into the room and took her seat giving her boss a sheepish smile.

"Apparently we can begin now," Patricia said directing her comment at Cammie as she opened her folder, "Soon we will be hosting the most important event of the year…the Board of Trustees Annual Circle of Gold. As you all know, the Gallagher Museum succeeds or fails based on the contributions of our chief benefactors. They'll be expecting nothing less than the absolute best that the Gallagher has to offer. Carol?" Patricia turned her attention to a bird-like woman in the right corner of the room.

"I am pleased to announce that I have been successful in my pursuit of the complete earthwork photographs of Robert Smithson," Carol announced, "I expect to have the last two by this Friday.

"Excellent Carol," Patricia said turning her attention elsewhere, "Rodger?"

"I have acquired Vita Acconi's Tele-Furni System," Rodger announced in his snobby, nasally voice, "It will invite our guests to interact with the film by choosing viewing positions from a menu of architectural options."

"Intriguing. Rene?" Patricia said turning her attention to the woman next to her.

"I am securing the entire Maiastra Sculptures of Constantine Brancusi," Rene said in a really bad fake French accent, "As you all know, MOMA failed to get the Brancusi estate's cooperation for such a show last year. I did not."

"Magnifique Rene. As always," Patricia said and then turned to face Cammie, a creepy smile plastered on her face, "And what about you, Cammie?"

"Well, it's been said that Picasso changed his lover's style. This will be the first exhibit dedicated to Picasso's inspiration, the Art of the Muse," Cammie finished.

"They've seen our Picasso," Patricia said, "The Women with the Yellow Hair is part of our permanent collection."

"I've already secured seven of the Vollard Suite etchings, on loan from the Picasso Museum in Paris," Cammie said, "Together I think they will be…"

"Repetitive and familiar," Patricia interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Provocative. And Beautiful," Cammie finished.

"Have you made arrangements to insure and travel the pieces?" Patricia asked.

"Of course," Cammie nodded, "I didn't want anything to get delayed in customs."

"So barring our delving even deeper into our already depleted funds, we're stuck with the exhibit?" Patricia asked bitterly.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…" Cammie started.

"Then I suppose we'll have to do the best we can with what you've done," Patricia interrupted, "I want progress reports every day."

"Don't worry. I'll be checking in constantly while I'm in Rome," Cammie promised.

"What?" Patricia asked angrily.

"I'm…I'm going to Rome. Didn't…Amy tell you?" Cammie asked timid and confused.

"I thought she was making a bad joke. Amy?" Patricia questioned turning to her ragged looking assistant, "What did I say when you told me Cammie was going to Rome?"

Amy flipped through her planner and said, "You said, 'You can't be serious? Nobody goes on vacation a week before a show.' And then you make some kind of choking sound. It may have been a laugh; it's hard for me to tell sometimes…"

"I laughed," Patricia interrupted with a glare. Amy nodded and made a note in her planner.

"It's all last minute, I know," Cammie said, "But it's my sister's wedding. I have to be there."

"How exceptionally inconvenient," Patricia said.

"It'll only be three days," Cammie insisted as Patricia once again gave her a creepy, scary glare, "Two days tops. I mean, who needs to see Rome anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...loving the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...enjoy!**

"Would you just try to enjoy the fact that you're going to a wedding in Rome," Liz said as she helped Cammie unload her luggage from the trunk of the car at the airport.

"Yeah for all of forty eight hours," Cammie muttered, "I'll barely have time to shake jet lag."

"It only takes a moment to get swept away," Liz said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Cammie said.

"If there was ever a place to get swept away, it's a wedding in Rome," Liz said as she waved goodbye to Cammie.

**On the Plane:**

Cammie walked down the aisle of the plane, checking her seat number before sitting down next to a little boy and his haggard looking mother. "What's your name," the little boy asked.

"My name's Cammie," Cammie said setting her carry on, on the floor.

"My name's Rusty," the little boy said.

"Nice to meet you Rusty," Cammie smiled as Rusty's mother pulled out a mini vodka bottle and took a swig.

"Are you going to Italy?" Rusty asked.

"Sure am," Cammie replied.

"Are you going to Italy?" Rusty asked again.

"Uh, yes, I am," Cammie answered again.

"Are you going to Italy?" Rusty asked a third time.

Cammie glanced over at Rusty's mother who had downed her first bottle of vodka and opened a second. "See you on the other side," the mother said downing her drink.

"Okay," Cammie said pulling out her blackberry. She began to furiously type away as Rusty leaned over to see what she was doing. Cammie glanceed at him and scooted away but he leaned closer and suddenly coughed, sending germs and bacteria towards Cammie.

"You know, you should really cover your mouth when you cough," Cammie said turning back to her blackberry. Rusty started to cough again and quickly covered his mouth. As he covered his mouth snot sprayed out of his nose landing all over Cammie's blackberry. "Better," Cammie grimaces pulling out a tissue to wipe off her blackberry screen.

"Wanna play I spy?" Rusty asked rather loudly.

"Not really," Cammie answered.

"I spy…a blanket," Rusty shouted.

"What?" Cammie asked confused.

"I spy a lady! I spy a toilet! I spy a lady coming out of the toilet!" he continued to yell. Cammie glances over to Rusty's mom but she's out cold.

"Great," she sighed slouching in her seat.

**Rome Airport:**

Cammie pushed her way through the Italian airport, finally making it outside. She whistled and yelled "Taxi" as a line of cabs appeared. She picked up her luggage stepped into one as the winning cab driver grabbed her bags from her and put them in the trunk.

"First time in a Roma?" the cab driver asked once they were in route.

"Uh huh," Cammie mumbled.

"How long you stay eh?" he asks.

"Forty eight hours and counting," Cammie said as she whipped out her blackberry and began to tap out an email.

"Que fah? That's no time at all," the cab driver said shaking his head.

"Welcome to my life," Cammie sighed not looking up from her blackberry.

"Then you must start now," he said.

"Uh huh," Cammie mumbled again.

"Signora?" the cab driver said.

Cammie looked up as the cab passed the Colosseum. Tourists surround the street taking photographs, Italians dressed elegantly drinking cappuccinos in local Italian cafés and elegant, tall sculptures and fountains flew by the window and for once, Cammie was speechless.

The cab driver smiled at her reaction, "Welcome to a Roma signora."

**20 minutes later:**

Cammie burst through the church doors, suitcases in tow with the rehearsal already in progress.

"Cammie! There you are!" Cammie's mother exclaimed.

"Sis! I was getting worried!" Bex said as she hugged her sister.

"My, you look awful," Cammie's mother said looking at her daughter's appearance.

"She looks fine mother," Bex said shooting her mother a look and then turned to her sister, "So what happened?"

"Oh nothing much," Cammie said, "Just turbulence, emergency landing, strip search at customs."

"Really? They let us right through," her mother interjected.

"Then I guess you win mom," Cammie said sarcastically exchanging a look with her sister.

"We don't have time for sarcasm dear," her mom said gathering her things, "We're taking photos by the fountain at five o'clock."

"The Fontana d'Amore! Have you seen it yet Cammie? It's so beautiful," Bex gushed.

"Your father's slut of the month is at the hotel with your dress Cammie," her mom said as the girl's father walked in.

"I heard that," he said, "And she's not a slut. She's a pro volleyball player."

"Hi dad," Cammie said giving her father a hug.

"Hey princess," he replied kissing her cheek.

"C'mon Cam, you have to meet Grant's family. They're hilarious," Bex said dragging her sister away.

"A little concealer under your eyes wouldn't kill you either Cam," her mother called after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love you guys and your reviews! Some Zammie coming your way in 5...4...3...2...1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...enjoy!**

It was five o'clock and Cammie was dressed in the lavender maid of honor dress her sister had picked out. The photographer was setting up his equipment and lining up the bridal party as Cammie fixed her sister's hair.

"Who's that?" Cammie whispered to her sister, gesturing to the guy running down the steps. His hair was a mess, his tuxedo was wrinkled yet he still managed to look insanely hot.

"Oh, that is Grant's best man. They were roommates at NYU," Bex said.

"He's a mess," Cammie said with a disgusted look.

"I thought you'd like him," Bex replied smirking at her sister.

Cammie turned to glare at her sister as the groomsmen, Zach, joined the rest of the groomsmen. "Sorry I'm late bro'," Zach whispered to Grant, "I rented a scooter and drove up in the hills and I hit a goat…"

"Dove sei sato," Grant whispered back and Zach turned towards Grant's family.

"Mi scusi, sono in ritardo," Zach said apologetically.

"Did he just say that he's retarded," Cammie whispered to Bex.

"Ritardo means late," Bex hissed, "And stop trying to find defects before you even meet him!"

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Me seguano, por favore!" the photographer shouted. Grant's mom stoped fixing Zach's hair and pushed him into the photo. Everyone smiled and Zach looked up and spotted Cammie and stared at her as the photographer snapped the picture.

**After the Wedding:**

All the wedding guests were now gathered in the Palazzo Grand Hotel ballroom for the wedding reception. The wedding ceremony had been wonderful and Bex looked beautiful, even Cammie had shed a few tears. Cammie pushed through the many wedding guests until she reached her dad at the bar. "This is great dad, you know how much I love these small intimate weddings," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, if you're gonna be a bear, be a grizzly," her dad said with a smile.

"I have no idea what that means," Cammie laughed.

"To Bex," her dad said raising his glass in the form of a toast.

"To Bex," Cammie agreed as they both took a sip of their champagne.

"So what do you think?" Cammie's dad asked her when he caught her looking at his new girlfriend.

"Of Tanya?" Cammie asked, "She seems very…fit."

"That's all you can say?" her dad asked.

"Dad, when Bex threw the bouquet, Tanya spiked it," Cammie said.

"Well at least she was out there," her dad said.

"Dad…" Cammie complained.

"I wanna throw another wedding princess!" he said excitedly.

"And you will. You're due for another wife pretty soon," she said a little bitterly and then sheepishly looked at her dad, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," her dad said waving it off, "We're quite a pair 'eh? You won't fall in love and I won't stop." They shared a smile as Bex walked over with Zach.

"Come on Cam, speech time!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Cammie asked as Bex pulled her toward the stage.

"Oh, and some of Grant's family can't understand English so Zach is going to translate your speech," Bex said giving her sister a mischievous smile.

"Hi, I'm Zach," Zach said introducing himself.

"Isn't it a little late to be introducing ourselves," Cammie said sarcastically.

"That's my fault," Zach started, "You see I was out sightseeing earlier and I…"

"Hit a goat. I heard." Cammie said turning to face him.

"So," Zach said smirking and looking into her eyes, "You're not going to be using any obscure idioms or regional aphorisms are you?"

Cammie broke the gaze and walked onto the stage. One of the band members handed her the microphone as Zach joins her on stage and handed her a champagne glass. People started to clink their glasses until all eyes were on Zach and Cammie.

"Thank you," Cammie said into the microphone, "Um…Grant…even though I've only known you for a short time…"she said glancing over to Zach.

"Grant, though I haven't known you for very long…" Zach said in Italian and looked back to Cammie.

"Your choice of Bex speaks very highly of you," she said.

"You are…smart for loving Bex," Zach said, once again in Italian, getting nodding approval from the Italian wedding guests.

"Some would call this wedding 'impetuous'. And I must admit that even I did at first…" Cammie continued.

Zach looked a little confused but said, "Some think this wedding is too hasty…I am one of them…"

The guests exchanged surprised looks as Cammie shot Zach a questioning glare.

"I'm doing the best I can," he mouthed.

"But I've always admired you for your trust and instincts. For you impatience is a virtue. And I've never seen you more impatient than you were to be here with Grant," Cammie continued.

Zach looked extremely puzzled this time but finally said, "But hasty can be good…"

The wedding guest's smile, pleased, so Cammie continued, "When I look at you Bex, I remember a little girl who believed in magic. And I look at you today and I see a grown woman who believes that magic has actually come true…"

"Um…Bex likes magic…something…uh…something…" Zach said stumbling to remember the words in Italian, "Hey, maybe if we all clap now she'll quit talking and we can get on with the party."

The Italian wedding guests laughed and erupted into applause. Cammie shot Zach a confused look and he shrugged innocently.

"…For you and Grant have created your own magic here today," Cammie said.

"It was worth a try," Zach translated receiving more laughter from the guests.

"And I know," Cammie continued, "That if you could, you'd share that feeling with me."

"And I know that you'll share him with me," Zach translated.

The guests gasped and one of Grant's groomsmen patted him on the back enthusiastically.

"Well evidently our Best Man is running out of Italian," Cammie said glaring at Zach.

"It seems the Maid of Honor is running out of patience so…" Zach translated smirking back at Cammie.

"Cheers!" Cammie said raising her glass.

"Abondanza!" Zach said raising his glass.

"Abondanza!" the wedding guests yelled raising their glasses as the music began to play again.

**Moments Later:**

Cammie watched as her sister and new husband danced, cheek to cheek, to their first dance. She was swaying back and forth, getting caught up in the music when Zach approached her from behind. "I liked your toast," he said.

Cammie spun around to face him. He had a smirk plastered across his face and was holding two more glasses of champagne.

"Grant's brother already hit on me and most of his family thinks I'm a pervert, but thanks," she said.

"Well, the next time somebody translates for you, try to stay away from words like 'impetuous'," he said offering her one of the champagne glasses, "Truce?"

"Truce," Cammie smiled taking the glass, "So where did you learn to speak Italian so poorly?"

"Grant," Zach said, "He taught me how to pick up girls in Italian and I taught him how to navigate the subway."

"Brooklyn?" Cammie asked taking a sip of her champagne. Zach nodded as Cammie subconsciously wrinkled her nose.

"And by the way you wrinkled your nose at that, I'm gonna go with Upper West Side?" Zach smirked.

"I wrinkled my nose?" Cammie asked.

"Don't worry, it was cute," Zach smirked.

Cammie blushed and smiled as they both turned to look at Bex and Grant. "Tell me he's a good guy," Cammie said watching Grant.

"A saint," Zach said, "And your sister?"

"An angel," Cammie replied.

"Good. A saint and an angel," Zach said, "I give it a year."

"Six months tops," Cammie added.

"I thought I was the only one who thinks this was crazy," Zach laughed.

"Are you kidding? They've known each other for what? Two weeks?" Cammie smiled.

"Exactly!" Zach agreed, "That's not even enough time for a credit check."

Cammie stopped suddenly and looked up at him.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Nothing," she said turning away quickly.

"Zachary!" someone yelled from behind them.

Cammie and Zach turn around to see the priest stumbling drunkenly towards them. "Having a good time father?" Zach asked.

"Oh…could be better," the priest said grinning creepily at Cammie.

"Father here cleaned me out at the poker table last night," Zach explained to Cammie. She nodded as the priest grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Mm, bella," he moaned as Cammie yanked her hand away in disgust.

"Easy padre, remember those vows," Zach reminded.

"Bah!" the priest said stumbling off into the crowd of wedding guests.

"I think I'll skip confession," Cammie said disgusted.

"You should have seen him at the bachelor party," Zach said, "He kept saying 'Jesus died for our sins so we should get our money's worth'."

An upbeat Italian song came on and a mob of people rushed to the dance floor. Cammie and Zach got caught up in the mob and somehow found themselves on the dance floor and attempted to follow along with the other Italian dancers. "So what do you do when you're not out thinning the Italian goat population?" Cammie asked with a smirk.

"I'm a reporter…" Zach started.

"I'm impressed," Cammie said.

"…For USA Today," Zach finished. Cammie snorted and quickly covered her mouth. "What was that?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Cammie answered quickly.

"You snorted at my profession," he said.

"I've just never met anyone who wrote for USA Today before. I guess I kinda thought those stories wrote themselves," Cammie shrugged.

"Ah, a New York Times snob," Zach said with a smirk.

"I'm not a snob," Cammie exclaimed, "I just don't need my news in color… or with pie charts."

"Okay your turn," he said as they spin in time with the other dancers, "New York Times…Upper West Side…slightly superior attitude…You're a pole dancer at Scores?"

"Curator of Modern Art for the Gallagher Museum," Cammie replied.

"That was my second guess," Zach smirked as the beat of the music changed from fast to slow.

Zach and Cammie stared awkwardly at each other as Cammie spoke up, "I should probably go check on…"

"Would you like to dance?" Zach asked interrupting her.

"Okay," Cammie replied as they fell into each other's arms and started to dance.

"You smell like lavender," Zach said as Cammie rested her head on his shoulder.

"And you smell like goat," she said with a small smile.

"Cammie!" a voice called. Cammie lifted her head off of Zach's shoulder only to see her mother hurrying across the dance floor towards her. "It's time to cut the cake."

Cammie reluctantly pulled away from Zach. "I guess we should go," she said.

"I guess so," Zach replied brushing a lock of hair out of Cammie's face, "I really hope it works out."

"Me too," Cammie agreed as she walked away.

**Later:**

A few hours later Cammie sat alone at a table as the party was slowly starting to dwindle. She looked up to see Zach walking out of the hotel doors into the crisp night. Maybe it was the champagne or maybe it was the atmosphere of Rome but something inside of her was screaming 'Follow him'.

"What the hell," Cammie said to herself giving in. She grabbed the rest of the champagne bottle and two glasses and followed Zach outside. Cammie stepped outside and looked around for Zach and finally spotted him near the fountain gazing at the moon. As she made her way towards him a beautiful, brunette, Italian women walked over to Zach. She tossed her coat onto the bench nearby and wrapped her arms around Zach, kissing him deeply.

"Idiot," Cammie muttered to herself as she watched Zach and the woman walk back into the party. "You promised yourself you wouldn't let it happen and then you did…" Cammie said to herself taking a swig from the champagne bottle, "What do I care, I don't even read USA Today!"

She walked over to the nearby fountain where a group of tourists were throwing coins into the fountain. "Fools!" Cammie said causing the tourists to look up at her and walk away giving her crazy looks. "That's right, run away! Run away from the truth," she called after them as she slipped off her heels.

She swung around to face the fountain and stuck her feet into the water. "Ahh," she said soaking in the cool feeling. Then, almost as if the goddess of love was calling to her, Cammie got up and waded into the fountain, spinning around in the moonlight.

At that exact moment, Zach stepped back out of the hotel with his date. He glanced up and saw Cammie dancing around in the fountain. He stared dreamily at her as his date looked up and followed his gaze. "Pazzi," his date scoffed, grabbing her coat and dragging Zach away.

"What are you looking at?" Cammie said scoffing at the statue of Venus in the fountain, "Fountain of Love? Psh, what a crock. We wait all our lives for the perfect man to come along and sweep us off our feet and guess what? He's not coming! He's busy making out with Sophia Loren's bastard love child!"

She paused only to take another swig from the champagne bottle, "Handsome, wealthy, mysterious, intelligent, romantic, faithful, and a bad boy to keep us guessing. Isn't that what we want? Isn't that what we were promised?" She looked down and noticed the glittering coins at the bottom of the fountain. "Each one of these coins is a desperate wish for love that will never come true," she scoffed picking up a several coins and a poker chip, "But, I'm saving you, you, you, you, you, you and…you."

"Eh! Signora! Smetilla!" a police officer called to Cammie.

"Uh oh, the love police," she said sarcastically as she climbed out of the fountain and ran off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, all the reviews are amazing! Loving it! I can't believe I'm actually done another chapter so here you guys go...kind of short, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

"All I'm saying is that it would have been quicker to take the tunnel," Cammie said as the cabbie stopped the cab and threw her bags out of the trunk and onto the sidewalk.

"You got serious control issues, you know that lady?" the cabbie said red-faced as he snatched the money from Cammie's hand.

"Gee thanks Dr. Phil," Cammie countered sarcastically, "And here I just thought you were a cab driver."

The cab driver ignored her, slammed the door to his cab and sped off down the street. "And I was right about the tunnel," she called after him as she walked into her apartment building. She took the elevator to her apartment room, unlocked the door and glanced at her answering machine, which was blinking red with new messages. She dropped her luggage down on the floor and hit the button.

"Hey…it's Zach…Goode…from the wedding. Bex gave me your number," Zach's voice said from the answering machine.

"Gee, thanks sis," Cammie muttered sarcastically.

"I left messages for you at the hotel but I guess you didn't get them," Zach's voice continued, "Anyhow, I was wondering if you would like to get some dinner some…"

"Guess again, ass clown," Cammie said deleting Zach's message mid-sentence as the answering machine beeped and a new message came on.

"It's Patricia," the next voice said.

Cammie made a face at the machine and walked into the kitchen to make a snack as the message continued.

"I have Mr. Smith coming in from Minnesota to discuss a sizeable donation to the museum and for some reason he wants to meet you. Be available from ten to noon."

The message ended and the answering machine let out a long beep signaling that, that was the end of all the messages. As she put a frozen dinner in the microwave her phone rang.

"Hello?" Cammie answered picking up the phone.

"Oh…hi," Zach's voice said.

"Yes?" Cammie asked.

"It's Zach…from,"

"The wedding. Yes, I know," Cammie said interrupting him.

"I wasn't expecting to get you…" Zach admitted.

"You want me to hang up so you can talk to the machine instead?" Cammie asked walking back into the kitchen.

"No! No, this is good. I'm usually much cooler this way," Zach said as Cammie rolled her eyes, imagining him smirking through the phone, "But I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?"

"I'm already having dinner," Cammie replied pulling her frozen dinner out of the microwave.

"How about a drink, or coffee," Zach suggested.

"Nope," Cammie said bluntly.

"Which part of 'nope'? The drink or the coffee?" Zach asked.

"All of it. It's a blanket nope," Cammie said annoyed.

"Look, maybe I'm way off base here, but I thought we really hit it off," Zach said hesitantly.

"Then I guess that makes me part of a very nonexclusive club," Cammie answered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zach asked confused.

"I saw you with that girl in the piazza," Cammie said, "And it looked to me that you two really 'hit it off' as well." The phone was silent for a moment before Zach spoke up again.

"Oh," he said with realization.

"You're not going to tell me that was your sister with her tongue in your ear," Cammie said taking a bite of her food.

"No, that was Grant's cousin," Zach said, "I was practically strong-armed into being her date for the night."

"How awful for you," Cammie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Look," Zach started, "I can't help it that I was someone's date. But after I met you…after I saw you standing in that fountain…"

"You saw that!" Cammie exclaimed interrupting him and almost choking on her food.

"Yeah, and now I can't stop thinking about you," Zach said, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep trying," Cammie said and then hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another fast update thanks to my awesome reviewers and constant naggers (lol j/k I 3 you guys) but I'm having too much fun writing this. We get to meet the "other men" now so here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Cammie pulled out her ear buds as she jogged up the steps to her apartment building after her daily morning jog. As she jogged up the steps she noticed a man with shoulder length shaggy hair giving her a glassy-eyed smile.

"What are you looking at psycho?" she asked with a disgusted look.

"Forever will I remember these first words from your lips," the guy said kissing Cammie's hand, "Forgive me, I am Antonio Bartillini I have come here to America to make you, Cammie Morgan, my bride."

Cammie started at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Ah, your silence is captivating," Antonio sighed.

"You're putting me on right?" Cammie exclaimed, "Did my sister put you up to this?"

"You have a sister? I only pray that she may not be too jealous of your beauty," he gushed.

"Okay, now I know you're crazy," Cammie said trying to maneuver around him.

"Please, let me try to explain," Antonio pleaded, "Two days ago, as I slept, a vision hit me like a strike of lightning. I was somewhere else…in the heavens above Nunzio…swimming in the clouds…shoo shoo shoo."

"Um, do you have one of those medical ID bracelets?" Cammie asked as she watched Antonio pretend to swim around.

"And through the clouds I saw it!" Antonio exclaimed, "A face! Your face, cara mi!" Antonio reached into his backpack and pulled out a sketchbook and flipped it open to reveal a painting of Cammie's face.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Cammie said admiring the drawing.

"It was uncontrollable, like a fever," Antonio said turning the pages and on each page there was a different drawing of Cammie.

"Is that a picture of my library card?" Cammie asked incredulously.

"I saw everything!" Antonio exclaimed still flipping through the sketchbook, landing on a drawing of Cammie taking a bath. Cammie grabbed the sketchbook disgusted and slammed it shut.

"Okay, I get the picture," she said.

"I knew that I must travel to New York, that I must find this Cammie Morgan, and that I must…"he paused searching for the right words.

"Borrow library books under her name?" Cammie suggested sarcastically.

"Make her love me like the desert flower loves the morning dew!" Antonio finished.

"Okay, off my steps psycho," Cammie said pushing Antonio off her steps.

"Psycho, a pet name for me no?" Antonio smiled.

"Look, I know this is probably just some elaborate prank but I'm really not in the mood," Cammie said, "I'm late for work and I don't have any time to deal with police paperwork, so if you can leave right now I won't call the cops. How's that sit with ya' farm boy?"

"I have no fear of the law, for my quest is singular, but if my love asks this task of me I must comply," he said packing up his sketchbook and turned to go, "We will meet again, principessa."

**At Work:**

"Details, I want details," Liz pestered Cammie as they walked down the hallway of the Gallagher office headquarters towards Cammie's office.

"There's really not much to tell," Cammie started, "I mean, the food was extraordinary, the sculptures around the piazza were stunning but the whole thing was a little too frilly for my taste."

"Something happened," Liz said grinning.

"Nothing happened," Cammie insisted.

"You got swept away," Liz said dreamily, "And don't lie to me, because I'll know."

"You don't know anything," Cammie said sorting through some papers.

Liz stared at her, giving her a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'. "What do you know," Cammie said spinning around to face Liz.

"Hah!" Liz exclaimed excitedly. Cammie ignored her and walked into her office, sitting down in her desk chair. Liz followed after her, sat down in a chair across from Cammie, leaned her elbows on her desk and stared at her intently.

"It was doomed from the start," Cammie said giving in to Liz's stare.

"Spill it!" Liz persisted.

"First of all, he's from Brooklyn," Cammie started.

"A local boy?" Liz said intrigued.

"Second, he writes for USA Today," Cammie continued.

"I love USA Today," Liz smiled.

"And third, he's a liar," Cammie spat, "And a pig. That's three and four actually."

"But he's single," Liz said clarifying.

"I don't want to talk about Zach Goode," Cammie sighed, "We have a huge week ahead of us and you need to arrange the transport of the Vollard etchings."

"Okay, okay," Liz sighed heading for her desk outside of Cammie's office.

"Hey Liz," Cammie called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Do you know anything about anyone sending me a singing telegram?" Cammie asked.

"A what?" Liz said puzzled.

"Well not exactly a singing telegram, more like an Italian Peasant gram. You know, for a joke," Cammie said.

"How is that funny?" Liz asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Cammie replied.

"Cammie Morgan?" a voice called from the doorway. Cammie and Liz looked up to see a bicycle messenger boy in the doorway.

"Yes?" Cammie asked.

"Sign here please," the messenger boy said handing her a clipboard and a pen. She signed the form and the boy handed her a gift wrapped package and left.

"Ooh, I wonder what it is," Liz said excitedly.

"I don't care what it is," Cammie said tossing the package aside.

"Please," Liz begged holding the package out to her.

"Ugh, fine, but nothing is going to change my mind about Zach Goode," she said as she unwrapped the package, "Not flowers, not chocolate not…bratwurst?"

"There's a card," Liz said picking a piece of paper up off the floor and handed it to Cammie.

"For Cammie. Jeg elsker deg," Cammie read her face crinkling in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but those aren't cheap you know," Liz said, "I had to buy a pack when we tailgated at the Jets game."

"You want 'em, there yours," Cammie said tossing the package to Liz.

"Really?" Liz asked attempting to catch the package but failed.

"Knock yourself out," Cammie said as Patricia walked in.

"Cammie," she said with a forced smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Cammie answered.

"I want you to meet Mr. Smith," Patricia said introducing the old man at her side who only looked at Cammie, "He has just given a very generous donation to the Gallagher."

"That's wonderful," Cammie said cheerfully.

"And now he'd like a tour of our modern art collection. In fact, he asked for you specifically," Patricia said as Mr. Smith smiled beatifically.

**In the modern art exhibit:**

"This is our most famous painting," Cammie explained leading Mr. Smith through the modern art room, "The Woman with Yellow Hair."

"Yeah, look at that yellow hair," Mr. Smith said staring longingly at Cammie's hair.

"The undulating lines, rounded organic shapes, and saturated hues attest to the artist's appreciation of contemporary developments in painting such as Surrealism. Picasso was influenced by their investigation into dreams as a portal to the subconscious," Cammie said turning around to find Mr. Smith staring lovingly at her, "And the colors he has chosen…may represent the dream imagery."

"You bet," Mr. Smith said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Mr. Smith," Cammie started.

"Please, call me Charles," he interjected.

"Charles, you're not really interested in modern art are you?" Cammie asked.

"No, not really," Mr. Smith chuckled, "Got grandkids back in Duluth that draw the same doodles as that."

"So…why are you here?" Cammie asked.

"Ever see Harold and Maude?" Mr. Smith asked.

"What?" Cammie said puzzled.

"Look, I know it's a May-December kind of romance but I can offer you things that a younger fellow can't," Mr. Smith said, "I ain't saying that I'm Bill Gates or something but you can't be the bratwurst king of the Midwest without putting away a few bucks."

"That was you," Cammie said shocked.

"That was our top of the line," Mr. Smith explained, "They won the Sheboygan Brat off three years running."

"What's jeg elsker dog?" Cammie asked.

"It means 'I love you'," Mr. Smith said with a creepy smile.

"Okay, that's it, tours over," Cammie said throwing her hands up and walking away.

"Wait! Let me explain," Mr. Smith said hurrying after her, "Two days ago, I got an itch."

"I really don't want to hear this," Cammie said covering her ears.

"I mean not a terrible itch you know, normally I have very moist skin," he said, "So I went to put some Noxzema on it and numbers flashed in my head.4-2-3-3-5-0-2. I wrote them in Noxzema on the bathroom wall."

"My office phone number," Cammie said incredulously.

"Yeah," Mr. Smith said, "I called and as soon as your secretary said your name, I knew."

"You knew what?" Cammie said, almost too afraid to even ask.

"That this was my destiny ya' know," Mr. Smith said happily, "To offer you a life of luxury, security and all the bratwurst you can eat."

"Okay stop, just stop! I want you to leave! And I want you to tell whoever put you up to this that it's not funny and I hate it!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I'm updating fast...I amaze myself lol anywayyyyyy New Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

It was five o'clock exactly as Cammie stepped out of the Gallagher Office Headquarters and began her walk home. She walked down the street, passing a construction site where all the workers seemed to have their shirts off.

"Hey," one of them called to her as she walked past.

"Sup?" he tried after she ignored him the first time. Cammie impatiently tapped her foot waiting for the red light to change.

"Check it out," the guy called to her again.

"What!" Cammie said spinning around aggravated.

"The eight-pack," he said showing off his well-toned stomach, "Most guys only got a six-pack, but I got like two more."

"Congratulations," Cammie said sarcastically turning back around.

"Saw you checking me out with the other girls earlier," he smirked as Cammie pushed the walk button repeatedly, "I don't blame you. I mean, I'd check me out too if I were you."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work now?" Cammie said.

"Work, that's a good one," he chuckled.

"You're not a construction worker?" Cammie asked.

"Nope," the guy smiled.

"Then why have you been here all day?" Cammie said curiously.

"Where else would I be Cammie," he said smiling an extremely goofy smile.

"Holy crap, it's another one," Cammie cursed under her breath. She looked around for possible escape routes and happened to see Liz and the other office secretaries watching her from an office window, all eating bratwursts and smiling at her.

"You know what I love about you?" the guy continued as Cammie shook her head, "You're not intimidated by my looks or that my ass is smaller than yours."

"Oh my gosh," Cammie muttered looking away as Mr. eight-pack turned around and showed her his ass.

"I know, isn't it gorgeous," he said smiling a huge tooth grin.

As he's still examining his butt, the light changed from red to green and Cammie quickly hurried across the crosswalk before Mr. eight-pack could notice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Check out my skin, I've got like zero pores," he said turning around to notice that Cammie was gone but then noticed his reflection in a nearby window, "Sexy."

**Moments later with Cammie:**

Cammie turned around to make sure that the construction guy wasn't following her as her cellphone rang. "Hello?" she said answering it.

"Did I mention that Bex gave me your cell number too," Zach's voice said through the receiver.

"I'm too busy to ignore you right now so what do you want Zach?" Cammie sighed.

"Same thing I wanted last night," Zach replied.

"What's it going to take to convince you to leave me alone?" Cammie asked slightly annoyed.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you're not interested," Zach said.

"Well, that would entail my seeing you, which I'm not about to do," Cammie replied.

"Yes you are," Zach said.

"No, I'm not," Cammie said and then looked up to see Zach smirking at her.

"Yes you are," he said again.

"So," Cammie said and then realized that she was still speaking into the phone so she hung up and continued, "You're stalking me now?"

"No, I'm just running into you in a…predetermined manner," he smirked.

"Okay are you ready then, because I'm only going to do this once," Cammie said crossing her arms.

"Lemme have it," Zach said.

"I'm. Not. Interested," Cammie said emphasizing each word.

"I don't believe you," Zach smirked after a moment passed.

"You're like an idiot savant but without the savant part, do you know that?" Cammie accused, "Do you honestly not have enough bandwidth to process the fact that you're not my type."

"Why not?" Zach asked simply.

"Well for starters, I don't find you attractive," Cammie started, "You're kind of cute, I'll give you that, but in a 'isn't he cute the way he burps the alphabet?' kind of cute, which, let's face it, stops being cute pretty damn quick. Second, I can't see going out with somebody who writes for the equivalent of fast food for a McPaper. And third, you think you're funny, but you're not…"

"I'm pretty funny," Zach objected.

"You're annoying, there's a difference," Cammie said.

"Look, I'm not going to stand her and give you a laundry list of all my great qualities because, frankly, I don't have any," Zach started.

"Interesting tactic," Cammie commented.

"But what I do have is a complete lack of terrible qualities which, if you add them up, is the equivalent of one great quality," he continued.

"You lost me," Cammie said crossing her arms.

"I don't smoke or do drugs. I don't live with my parents. I've never been convicted of a felony. I'm not obsessed with online porn or online poker. I'm a journalist, not a writer, so I'm not tortured over some awful novel that will never sell. In fact, I try to keep all my goals pretty low all around so I can feel a sense of accomplishment at the end of the day," Zach finished.

"Wow, when do we get to have sex?" Cammie said sarcastically.

"It may not be the most exciting life but at least it's honest," Zach pointed out, "At least I'm not always barking like some little porch dog that's afraid to go outside."

"Did you just call me a 'porch dog'?" Cammie asked putting a hand on her hip as a motorcyclist in a leather jacket, sunglasses and covered in tattoos pulled up on their motorcycle.

"I think you're afraid that there's something between us," Zach smirked closing the gap between them.

"Afraid," Cammie scoffed, "I'm the least afraid person you'll ever meet." She and Zach stared at each other, almost looking like they wanted to kiss when the biker lets out a loud 'Vroom' on their bike.

"You don't know me," she continued, "I'm fearless and widely impulsive!"

The biker let out another loud 'Vroom' as Cammie and Zach glanced over in that direction. The biker motioned toward Cammie and she pointed to herself confused. The biker nods and Cammie looks between him and Zach and finally walks over towards the biker.

"Looks like you don't know me as well as you thought you did Zach," she said slipping on the helmet the biker handed her and jumped on the bike as the biker roared off down the street, leaving a stunned Zach behind.

**Cammie's House:**

"So…thanks for the ride," Cammie said pulling off her helmet and stepping onto the sidewalk after the biker had pulled up to her apartment building. The biker pulled of their helmet as well, revealing a tiny, butch, blonde woman.

"I'm Dee Dee," she said holding out her hand for Cammie to shake.

"Cammie," she said shaking Dee Dee's hand.

"I know, I just got your name inked this morning," Dee Dee said rolling up her shirt sleeve, revealing a freshly inked tattoo.

"Ride to live, live to ride, Cammie," Cammie read.

"That's how I roll," Dee Dee smiled rolling her shirt sleeve back down.

"Look, I don't know what's going on today but you should know that you're wasting your time," Cammie said, "I'm not…gay."

"Me neither," Dee Dee said.

"You're not?" Cammie said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just Cammie-curious," she smiled, "How about we go get a drink?"

"Sorry, but it's been a crazy day and I can't think straight," Cammie said backing away.

"That's a good start," Dee Dee chuckled.

"What? Oh right, think STRAIGHT," Cammie said letting out a loud fake laugh.

"Well, I'll be down at the Gloria Hole on Leroy street if you change your mind," Dee Dee said with a wink, peeling away on her bike.

Cammie turned around relieved and bumped into a man with piercing blue eyes.

"Excuse me," the man said.

Cammie put her head down, shielded her face with her hand and kept on walking.

"Excuse me miss," he said again grabbing her arm.

"What!" Cammie exclaimed spinning around, "What now? Why can't you people just leave me alone!"

"I think you dropped this," they guy said holding up Cammie's watch.

"Oh," Cammie said checking her wrist. "I'm so sorry about yelling," she added grabbing her watch and putting it back on her wrist, "It's just been such a weird day, so uh, thanks a lot."

"Miss," the guy called again as she turned to walk away. Cammie turned around again and saw him holding up her watch once again.

"How?" Cammie asked puzzled.

"Time flies, but magic flies faster," he said moving his hands crazily in front of his face.

"I get it, you're one of those crazy street magicians," Cammie said grabbing her watch and fastening it tightly to her wrist.

"My name is Dillon Blackstone, and the show is just beginning," he said eerily, fanning out a deck of cards.

"Look, you should really go down to Washington square," Cammie said starting to walk away once again, "They'll love you down there because I really don't have the time too…"

"You have all the time you want to," Dillon said holding her watch up again a third time.

"Dammit!" Cammie yelled looking at her wrist again, "That's just creepy! You're touching me and I'm not aware and that's just not cool!"

"Don't you believe in magic Cammie?" he said giving her a creepy looking smile.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Cammie asked completely creeped out. "I know all about you Cammie," Dillon said walking closer, "And now you can get to know me. Just pick a card and I'll show you my heart."

"Come on! Pick a card!" A kid shouted a few feet away.

"Mind your own business!" Cammie yelled back.

"C'mon lady, just pick a card!" another kid yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'll pick a card if you all will just leave me alone," Cammie said pulling a card from the deck in Dillon's hand.

"Now put it back," Dillon instructed. "Now," Dillon said shuffling the cards, "It's fair to say that we don't know each other."

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way," Cammie murmured as Dillon pulled a Joker from the pile, "Um, that's not my card."

"The joker is me Cammie. A fool. A fool for you and to prove it, I'll show you my heart," he said reaching under his shirt and pulling out a fake bleeding heart.

"Holy crap," Cammie yelled and ran into her apartment.

"Is this your card?" Dillon said pulling the queen of hearts out of the fake, bleeding heart in the midst of the chaos as the kids cheered widely but Cammie was nowhere to be found.

**Inside Cammie's Apartment:**

As soon as she got into her apartment Cammie grabbed her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?" Bex's voice said from the other end.

"Bex!" Cammie said exasperated.

"Cammie, hey!" Bex said excitedly, "Guess what? I'm making gnocchi in the nude!"

"And she's very good at it," Grant's voice added as Bex giggled.

"That's terrific," Cammie said sarcastically, "Listen, this joke that you're playing on me is really funny. I mean ha-ha you got me! I don't believe in love and now I'm up to my ass in it but it's really starting to freak me out now, especially the magician, so could you call it off?" The phone is silent for a moment except for a few kissing noises from the other side of the phone. "Bex! Are you listening to me!" Cammie yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" Bex asked.

"You really don't know?" Cammie said.

"No, what's going on," Bex asked concerned.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but there are these people and they all seem like they are, well, in love with me," Cammie said.

"You think that it's crazy that a man would fall in love with you?" Bex asked.

"MEN," Cammie enunciated, "And one woman."

"So these men…" Bex started.

"And one woman," Cammie added.

"There in love with you?" Bex clarified.

"Yes, ever since Rome," Cammie said.

"Anything strange happen in Rome?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, you married a guy you've only known for two weeks," Cammie said sarcastically.

"Heard that," Grant said.

"C'mon Cam, think," Bex pestered.

"Let's see," Cammie said beginning to pace in the kitchen, "I ate some shellfish, drank a lot of champagne, and I kinda climbed into the fountain and took some coins."

"Uh-oh," Grant whispered.

"What! What's uh-oh?" Cammie asked, "Put Grant on the phone!"

"The Fontana d'Amore is a magical place. If you take coins from the fountain the love will follow," Grant said on the phone.

"I don't believe in magic," Cammie stated, "At least I didn't use to. So what am I supposed to do now?"

"You must return the coins," Grant said bluntly.

"I have my show in two days!" Cammie exclaimed, "I can't just jump on a plane to Rome to throw coins back in a fountain!"

"Looks like you're just stuck in love," Bex said getting back on the phone.

"This is ridiculous," Cammie said shaking her head, "Somebody's playing a joke on me right?"

"Right," Bex said urging Cammie off the phone, "Now I'm going to have sex with my husband and then make marinara sauce."

"You do that," Cammie said making a disgusted face.

"Married life is awesome by the way! Love ya' sis!" Bex said hanging up the phone.

Cammie hung up the phone and then grabbed her purse. She dumped it out and several items fall out of her purse, including the seven coins she grabbed from the fountain. "Handsome, wealthy, mysterious, intelligent, romantic, faithful and a bad boy to keep you guessing," she whispered remembering her words from that night, "Well I guess in this case it's a bad girl. Oh my gosh, it's Cammiepalooza!"

**Wow Cammie just Wow...lol R&R por favor!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stalking and adorable kids in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Zach walked through the USA Today main office hallway. He downed his coffee and lazily dropped into his chair in his cubicle.

"Yo Zach!" Zach's right hand man Nick said walking in with his camera around his neck.

"What's up Nick?" Zach asked logging on to his computer.

"Matthew McConaughey's in town and I got some rare shots of him jogging through Central Park," Nick bragged.

"What's so special about that?" Zach asked.

"He's got his shirt on," Nick said enunciating the word on.

"Wow," Zach said sarcastically, "Listen, I need a favor. I want you to follow a girl for me."

"Snapshots or snatch shots?" Nick asked holding his camera at the ready.

"What? No!" Zach said, "This isn't like that, I just want to get to know her."

"That's what dates are for," Nick pointed out.

"Tried that, but I got shot down," Zach sighed.

"Down and out 'eh?" Nick chuckled, "I like your style Zach. It's a little creepy and probably illegal, but I like it so I'm in."

**On a New York street:**

"Oh my gosh," Cammie muttered, her face completely frozen with shock as she stared up at a mural of her face all over a construction wall. She had been out for a jog when she stumbled upon this…masterpiece?

"Hey, that's you," a man next to Cammie said pointing at the mural. A crowd of people gathered around her, snapping pictures and chattering excitedly.

"Bella?" a voice said from amongst the crowd. Cammie turned around to see Antonio waving frantically at her up from the top of the building.

"I should have known," Cammie muttered covering her face.

"I'm coming Bella," Antonio yelled as Cammie turned and quickly jogged down the street. She made it halfway through Central Park when she stopped to catch her breath.

"Jeg elsker deg!" Mr. Charlie Smith said popping out from behind a tree.

"Ah! It's the night of the living dead!" Cammie yelled.

"I don't blame you for running from that meatball," he said talking about Antonio, "He ain't got two nickels to rub together, ya' know?"

"I don't want your money!" Cammie screamed.

"Bella!" Antonio yelled running up to them. Cammie turned around to see Antonio quickly approaching and took off running again as Charlie blocks Antonio's path.

"Out of my way old man!" Antonio said trying to get past Charlie.

"Can't you take a hint? Cammie thinks you're a pain in the neck and I've got an even lower opinion for ya'," Charlie said as Antonio blinked confusedly at him. "Lower, as in pain in the ass? Dang it really loses effect when I got to explain it to ya'."

**Cammie's Street:**

Cammie jogged to her apartment, constantly checking over her shoulder. She turned back around and ran right into Dee Dee.

"Hey babe," Dee Dee said leaning in to kiss her as Cammie pushed away.

"Stay away from me you freak!" she yelled running away.

"She's coming around," Dee Dee said leaning back against her motorcycle with a knowing smile.

**Cammie's Apartment:**

Cammie rounded the corner of her street and stopped to breath as soon as she reached her apartment steps.

"Did you know that the average person blinks every four seconds? And if you added up all your blinking over your life, you'd see darkness for 1.2 years?" A little boy in a private school uniform said from Cammie's steps, startling her.

"You the three inch nail kid?" Cammie said.

"I'm Oliver and I'm eight…and a half," the kid said.

"I'm Cammie and I'm twenty five…and a half," Cammie replied, "What are you doing here Oliver?"

"Well, I was doing one of those hidden word puzzles," Oliver started.

"I used to love those," Cammie commented.

"Me too!" Oliver continued, "It was on dinosaurs. I was looking for velociraptor but I found your name instead. Then I found New York City and after that I found this address. See?" Cammie grabbed the word puzzle that Oliver held up and examined it and sure enough there was her name and address.

"Impossible," Cammie whispered.

"And then I started getting flashes of what you looked like so I started a chewing gum sculpture," Oliver said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a sculpture of Cammie's head made completely out of chewing gum.

"Holy crap," Cammie said staring wide eyed at the sculpture.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked with a hopeful look.

"I, uh, think it's the best chewing gum sculpture anyone's ever made of me," Cammie said as Oliver beamed, "Don't you have anywhere to go?"

"Not until 3:30," Oliver answered, "That's when my bus arrives."

Cammie sighed and groaned internally as Oliver said, "Did you know…that I love you?"

He blushed and Cammie sighed again.

"I kinda figured. Come on," she said opening her door and leading Oliver inside.

**Moments later:**

Cammie had showered and changed for work and now stepped outside wearing dark sunglasses and a big hat. She glanced around tentatively as Oliver appeared beside her also wearing a big hat and dark sunglasses.

"If anyone says they love you or acts like they love you, we run for it," Oliver clarified.

"Good boy," Cammie said patting Oliver on the back and lead him down the street.

**USA Today Office:**

"That's one crazy chick man," Nick said popping back into Zach's office.

"You found her?" Zach asked.

"She's pretty easy to find," Nick said.

"So…is she seeing someone?" Zach asked.

"No, she's seeing everyone," Nick said "And playing for the other team to boot."

"I'm not following you," Zach said confused.

"Bro, she's a vagitarian," Nick enunciated.

"No, you got the wrong girl," Zach said shaking his head.

"The lens doesn't lie Zachy," Nick said plopping a picture of Cammie and Dee Dee hugging onto Zach's desk.

"She was straight a few days ago," Zach said looking at the picture.

"You not only turned her off you turned her onto a whole other species," Nick chuckled.

"Okay okay, so she's adventurous. I'm an open-minded guy right," Zach said throwing the picture back at Nick.

"Good, cuz there's one more thing," Nick said with a mischievous smile handing Zach another picture, "She's got a kid."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is now up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

**Gallagher Museum Main Office:**

The radio was turned on at full blast on Anna's desk, one of the office's secretaries, since the secretaries were the only ones in the building at the moment.

"Okay," the radio DJ's voice said from over the radio, "This is about the 50th request we got this morning for this blast from the past, so I'm going to play it just to clear the phone lines, so this song is going out to Cammie Morgan at the Gallagher from Antonio!"

"Oh my gosh! That's Cammie!" Anna exclaimed as the song _Cammie _by Kiss started plaing on the radio (AN: the song is really called _Beth_ but I changed it =P and the Italics are the song lyrics).

_Cammie I hear you calling,  
But I can't come home right now_

"Hey everybody! Turn on your radios to 92.7!" Anna yelled to the other secretaries and they turned on their radios full blast.

_Me and the boys are playing,  
And can't quite find the souuuund_

**USA Today Office:**

"Who the hell is Antonio," Zach said angrily as he listened to the radio in his office as well.

_Just a few more hours,  
And I'll be right home to you_

**Outside the Gallagher Office:**

Cammie and Oliver discretely made their way down the street and past the giant crowd of people that were staring at her face that was still on the construction wall.

_I think I hear them calling,  
Oh Cammie what can I do?_

They slipped around the hot, fake construction guy who was staring at his reflection in the window again and made it inside the Gallagher office.

_Cammie what can I dooooo_

Both Cammie and Oliver stepped out of the elevator and opened the door to the office and the sound of music fills their ears. The secretaries surrounded them with huge smiles on their faces and sang along with the radio.

_You say that you feel empty,  
That our house just ain't a home,  
'Cause I'm always somewhere else,  
And you're always there alone_

"Oh Gosh," Cammie muttered as she and Oliver slowly backed away and the secretaries and Liz formed a circle around them, some even waving their cellphones over their heads.

Liz (singing)  
_Just a few more hours,_

Other secretaries (singing)  
_And I'll be right home to you,_

Liz  
_I think I hear them calling,  
Oh, Cammie what can I doooo_

Other secretaries  
_Cammie I know your lonely,  
And I hope you'll be all right  
'Cause me and the boys,  
Will be playing all night_

"That's enough!" Patricia yelled walking into the office.

Everyone turned around and saw Patricia fuming with anger. The secretaries quickly raced back to their desks as Oliver hid behind Cammie. Patricia turned to Cammie, flames practically shooting out of her eyes, and said, "In my office. Now!"

**In Patricia's office:**

"I can explain," Cammie said as Patricia glared back at her.

"There's a mural of your face on 86th street, start there!" Patricia said.

"That's, uh, well," Cammie stuttered, "Can we start somewhere else?"

"Why don't you explain why you left Mr. Smith yesterday after I asked you to give him a private tour?" Patricia asked.

"He was…inappropriate," Cammie said.

"Inappropriate!" Patricia exclaimed, "He just donated two million dollars to the museum! For that kind of money he can swing naked through the atrium!"

She stopped and took a few breaths to compose herself and then spoke again, "I'm handing your Picasso exhibit over to Renee."

"What? You can't do that!" Cammie exclaimed.

"You've been unstable since you returned from Rome and the Circle of Gold determines our future," Patricia explained.

"Look, I know I've been a little…erratic these past few days, but I can handle this. I promise you. Please don't take this away," Cammie begged.

"If this show goes anything less than perfect, I'll see to it that the only 'artwork' you're ever allowed near are the velvet Elvis paintings for sale in Times Square," Patricia said after a long pause.

"Thank you," Cammie said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me Cammie," Patricia said, "You're in hell and I just put your feet a little closer to the fire."

"Right," Cammie said opening the door.

"And Cammie?" Patricia said causing Cammie to turn around, "Pull yourself together."

**Sorry...kinda short =/**


	10. Chapter 10

**More Zammieness coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Liz walked into Cammie's office to find her with her head down on her desk.

"Did you know that your jawbone is the hardest bone in your body? The kid finds that interesting," Liz said placing a bottle of aspirin and a cup of coffee on Cammie's desk.

"Where is he?" Cammie asked looking up.

"Watching 'Regis' in the break room," Liz said pointing toward the break room, "Who is he anyway? Is he part of one of those Big Brother Programs?"

"Long story," Cammie said popping a few aspirin in her mouth, "Just make sure he gets on his bus at 3:30 okay."

Liz nodded and went to her desk as the phone rang. "Cammie Morgan's office," Liz said answering the phone, "Oh, hiiiiii Zach."

Cammie's face changed to shock and she vigorously shook her head no at Liz.

"Sure she's available," Liz said grinning at Cammie, "One minute."

"I really hate you sometimes," Cammie said glaring at Liz and then picked up the phone, "What?"

"I didn't peg you for a Kiss fan?" Zach's voice said through the receiver.

"Very funny," Cammie said sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"I'm calling on business actually," Zach said, "We're doing a story on this mural somebody painted on 86th street."

"Oh…really," Cammie said nervously.

"You must have seen it, I mean it's right outside your office," Zach said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I guess I missed it," Cammie replied.

"They're calling her the 'Face Lady of New York'," Zach said, "She's causing quite a sensation, I thought I'd get your expert opinion. Maybe put your photo next to it…"

"Please don't write anything," Cammie begged.

"The life section could really use a human interest story like this," Zach said chuckling a bit.

"I'll lose my job," Cammie said.

"I guess I could scrap the story, in exchange for dinner," Zach said.

"That's blackmail," Cammie said wrinkling her nose.

"Actually it's extortion," Zach replied.

"Look, I've got the most important show of my life tomorrow night," Cammie started.

"And I can't wait to hear about it," Zach interrupted, "I made reservations for eight at a place called Blackout on Bleeker."

"You're a dick, you know that," Cammie said rather loudly.

"Yeah, but I'm a dick with a date," Zach said smirking.

Cammie huffed and slammed down the phone and rested her head in her hands. "I'm the Face Lady of New York," she muttered dropping her head onto her desk once again.

**Blackout Restaurant:**

Cammie casually walked into a dimly lit restaurant where Zach was waiting with a mischievous smile on his face. "You look beautiful," he told Cammie.

"This is the restaurant?" Cammie asked looking around.

"No, this is where we order," Zach answered as Cammie gave him a strange look and a waitress came out from behind a curtain wearing night vision goggles. "

Hi!" their waitress said exhuberantly, "I'm Tina and I'll be your sensory guide this evening."

"What?" Cammie said confused.

"Tonight you will be enjoying a delicious gourmet meal without your primary sense of sight," Tina explained, "In this way your other senses will become heightened to bring you an exciting new culinary experience!"

"It's called 'Dark Dining'," Zach explained.

"You have got to be kidding me," Cammie said with a look plastered on her face.

"It's the latest thing," Zach said with a smirk.

"Have you made your selection?" Tina asked.

"I'll have the prime rib and the lady will have the lobster," Zach said and then turned to Cammie, "I've always wanted to do that; order for my date like in an old movie."

"I'm allergic to shellfish," Cammie said unimpressed.

"Make that two prime ribs," Zach corrected.

"Excellent," Tina said, "Now, if you'll put your hand on my shoulder and your hand on hers, I'll lead you to your table."

"Maybe we should go get a pizza," Cammie suggested.

"Afraid of something new?" Zach asked with a smirk.

Cammie sighed as Tina led her and Zach to their table. "This is really…" Cammie started.

"Great?" Zach suggested.

"I was going to say creepy," Cammie finished.

"Here we are!" Tina exclaimed helping them into their chairs, "I'll be right back with your wine and if you need anything just raise your hand and one of our attendants will assist you. Remember, you can't see us but we can see you!"

"Okay, I think she's gone," Zach said after a minute.

"We could be eating in a condemned crack house and not even know it," Cammie said.

"Here, try the bread," Zach said trying to pass her the bread basket in the dark room.

"There's bread?" Cammie asked, fake-shocked, "This is the weirdest thing I've ever…"

"You mean that you haven't seen," Tina interjected.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Cammie exclaimed jumping slightly in her chair.

"You're wine is in front of you at two o'clock," Tina said pouring wine into their glasses, "Enjoy."

"A toast, to new adventures," Zach said attempting to make a toast.

"That was more forehead," Cammie complained.

"Sorry," Zach apologized, "But you gotta admit that this is pretty different."

"I'm kinda up to my ass in different these days Zach," Cammie said.

"You mean murals of your face aren't a part of your usual routine?" Zach mocked.

"Yeah…about that," Cammie started.

"And to be honest, I'm a little confused about the whole lesbian thing," Zach continued.

"I'm not…" Cammie said trying to interject.

"But I'm cool with that," Zach said.

"I'll bet you are," Cammie muttered.

"And I love kids," Zach said.

"Okay…?" Cammie said confused.

"So what's his name?" Zach asked.

"Who?" Cammie asked confused.

"Your son," Zach clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Cammie asked.

"That wasn't your son you were holding hands with this morning?" Zach said confused.

"So you're spying on me now?" Cammie said.(AN – haha ironic)

"No, someone was doing it for me," Zach said, "I was desperate. You wouldn't see me and I wanted answers, but all I got out of it were more questions. Like who's the magician? And the Italian? And the old man?"

"Who are you calling old?" Charlie said suddenly appearing next to their table.

"Who was that?" Zach asked looking around.

"Oh my gosh, they're here," Cammie said frantically.

"I think it's about time you tell him about us principessa," Antonio said.

"And speaking of time," Dillon added.

"Hey, my watch is missing," Zach said feeling his wrist.

"I know, he does that," Cammie sighed.

"Who does that?" Zach asked.

"Waiter, these people are ruining the sensorary experience for us!" a person from the next table over said.

"Nobody can see me in here, and I look hot tonight!" the hot construction guy said.

"You're not just barking up the wrong tree, you're barking up the wrong forest," Dee Dee told him.

"Okay, that's it!" Zach exclaimed jumping up.

He reached into his pocket, grabbed his lighter and flicked it on as all of Cammie's suitors stared back at him.

"Hi?" he said uncertain and then looked across the table and noticed that Cammie was gone.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn Cliffy….kinda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I officially must declare that I have way to much time on my hands...which I guess is a good thing for those of you that want me to update so here we go**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy! (WARNING - major zammieness!)  
**

"Taxi!" Cammie yelled sticking her right hand in the air.

"Cammie, wait!" Zach called after her running out of the restaurant.

"I held up my end of the bargain and now I'm going home," Cammie said spinning around to face him as a cab pulled up, "Oh crap."

"You," the cab driver said recognizing Cammie from when he drove her home from the airport that one day.

"I promise I won't say a word! Take any route you want!" Cammie begged as the cab driver stepped on the gas pedal and drove away.

"It's good to know that not every man in New York is in love with you," Zach smirked crossing his arms.

"Very funny," Cammie muttered.

"Who were those people anyway?" Zach asked.

"Just a few of my…admirers," Cammie sighed.

"It's more like a cult," Zach joked, "I've heard of a love triangle but this is more like an octagon."

"I just have a way with men…and women…and small children," Cammie said.

"Am I under your spell too?" Zach asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Maybe," Cammie said with a small smile.

"So," Zach said, "What do we do now?"

**Ray's Pizza Place:**

"And so she just left, to find herself I guess," Zach said finishing his story from their booth in the pizza place, "I still get postcards from time to time."

"That's just so sad," Cammie sympathized.

"Wasn't meant to be I guess," Zach shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Cammie asked, "What if she was the one and now she's gone?"

"I don't believe that there is only one right person for you," Zach said taking a bite of his pizza, "I just don't think it's very romantic."

"Are you kidding me?" Cammie asked incredulously, "What could be more romantic than that?"

**Outside on a New York street:**

"The idea that 'the one' isn't out there waiting to be discovered, but that one could be anybody and it's up to you to decide who it is," Zach explained as he and Cammie walked down 74th street, "With all the possibilities to look into someone's eyes and say 'you're the one', not because fate deems it so but because you do, well I think that's pretty romantic."

"Me too," Cammie agreed looking into Zach's piercing green eyes, about to kiss him but suddenly pulled away, "It's late," she said.

"It's not that late," Zach said, "And besides, it's your turn in confessional. Come on Cammie, I just want to get to know you."

Cammie stared at him, debating before she gave in and said, "Come on."

**Gallagher Offices:**

"Evening Miss Morgan," the night time security guard said to Cammie as she walked through the door.

"Hi Henry," Cammie said.

"Working late again?" Henry asked.

"Not tonight," Cammie replied as Zach stepped in behind her and Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Henry," Zach said with a wave as he and Cammie walked by.

"Well I'll be damned," Henry smiled as he watched them slip into the art gallery.

"I used to come here with my parents when I was little," Cammie explained as they walked up the spiral ramp, moonlight beamed in through the numerous skylights, "I thought this place was magic. My father used to tell me that the roof was made out of glass so that God could see the paintings from up in heaven but then my parents went through a brutal divorce and that was then end of our family trips to the Gallagher. My father took me back a few times, just the two of us, but I think it reminded him to much of the past and eventually we just stopped going all together."

"Wow," Zach said as Cammie hit a light switch and the painting 'The Women with the Yellow Hair is lit up', "Tell me about her."

"Her name was Marie-Therese Walter. She was seventeen years old when Picasso fell in love with her. Picasso was already married and was 30 years older than her so they kept their love affair a secret but Picasso documented his passion by hiding her initials in his paintings. See it here?" Cammie asked pointing out a hidden monogram within the painting.

"Hey, yeah," Zach said examining the area that Cammie was pointing at.

"But what Marie didn't realize is that Picasso's art was dependent on his muse. He left Marie for Dora Maar, just like he left his wife Olga for Marie, but Marie never stopped loving Picasso and she hung herself after his death," Cammie said staring at the painting as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said as Zach brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"It's okay," he soothed.

"It's crazy right?" she said turning to face him, "To cry over somebody you've never met?"

Zach touched her cheek and Cammie closed her eyes as he leaned in. "You're anything but crazy," he whispered as their lips met and he finally kissed her.

**Outside Zach's Apartment:**

"Principessa!" Antonio yelled up to Cammie, who was busy making out with Zach in his apartment.

"Shut up meatball!" Charlie yelled smacking Antonio in the head, "You want her to think you're desperate?"

"I am desperate!" Antonio said joining the rest of Cammie's suitors who were sitting on the steps.

"She's so much smarter than he is," Oliver complained.

"Did you see how flabby his pecks are?" the construction guy said talking about Zach.

"Where's the mystery, the magic?" Dillon asked.

"The beauty, the romance," Antonio continued.

"What about the finer things in life?" Charlie added.

"What's he got that I don't?" Dee Dee asked as the other guys gave her a look.

"Look, the only way any of us is going to win her now is if we work together to get that guy out of the picture," Charlie concluded.

"You mean team up?" Dillon asked.

"With you? Never!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Look, I wouldn't piss in your ear if your brain was on fire but the time has come for us to take drastic measures," Charlie said, "Live together or die alone right?"

"Charlie's right," Dee Dee said, "It's big boy rules now."

"Enjoy yourself there Romeo," Charlie said looking up at Zach's window, "'Cuz after tonight, the gloves are coming off!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Cammie opened her eyes the next morning and found herself lying in Zach's arms. She smiled and reached over to the bedside table to grab her blackberry as Zach's hand stopped her.

"I need to check my vitals," she pouted.

"Your vitals are perfect," Zach said kissing her.

Cammie smiled, kissing him back and then untangled herself from him, grabbed her blackberry and went into the next room. As soon as she turned her phone on it light up and started ringing. "Hi Liz," Cammie sighed.

"Cammie! Where have you been?" Liz asked frantically.

"I had the most amazing, erotic night of unprotected sleep," Cammie said, "No alarm clock, no wake-up call…"

"Do you know what time it is!" Liz interjected.

"You're the one who's always telling me to slow down and take it…holy crap! That can't be right!" Cammie exclaimed looking at the clock on the wall.

"You need to get down here stat!" Liz said and then hung up.

Cammie moved frantically around the room, grabbing her clothes. She grabbed one of her socks off the table and suddenly noticed a pile of blue poker chips…the same kind as the one she pulled from the fountain back in Rome. "Of course," she said with a sad smile as she recognized the chip.

"Everything okay?" Zach asked coming into the room.

"Fine," Cammie said discretely setting the poker chip down.

"You don't look fine," Zach said studying her.

"I have to get ready for the show," Cammie explained quickly pulling on her shoes.

"Hang on, I'll give you a ride," Zach said looking around for his keys.

"No, really, that's okay," Cammie said stopping him.

"It's no big deal," Zach said, finding his keys.

"No, seriously, I should go alone," Cammie stated.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked concerned.

"I just need to work. I need to focus…on what's real," Cammie said.

"Real?" Zach asked puzzled.

"I gotta go," Cammie said slipping on her coat and grabbing her purse.

"What am I missing here?" Zach asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Cammie said looking back one last time and opened the door, "I did."

"Cammie," Zach said following her out the door, "I don't understand…"

"I know," Cammie said turning to face him, "And you never will. You'll never understand why you're so crazy about me or why you can't stop thinking about me."

"What's wrong with that?" Zach asked.

"Everything, because it's not real," Cammie said quietly.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Zach said a bit annoyed as Cammie flagged down a cab, "I know what I feel. Cammie, I lo…"

"Don't," Cammie said stopping him, "Please don't, if you have any decent feelings for me at all."

She gave him a sad, apologetic look and jumped into the cab leaving Zach staring after her, sad and confused. He turned and trudged back to his apartment and went to open the door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed when his door wouldn't open.

He turned around and sighed, leaning against the door. "Hey," he said noticing Dillon watching him from the sidewalk, "You're Cammie's friend."

"At the moment, but after tonight I will unlock the key to her heart," Dillon said holding up a key.

"Hey! That's my apartment key!" Zach exclaimed.

"Magic is all about misdirection. You look one way, I go the other," Dillon said making the key disappear into thin air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zach asked as Dillon made the key reappear and was making it jump from hand to hand, "That's pretty good."

"Thanks," Dillon said.

"Gimme the key mind freak," Zach said shaking his head.

"Hold your hands together, palms up, and I will make the key reappear," Dillon instructed.

Zach eyed him suspiciously but did as Dillon instructed. Dillon placed a black handkerchief over Zach's wrists, shook them and then pulled away the handkerchief, revealing Zach's key.

"Thank you," Zach said and then realized that his wrists her handcuffed together, "What the hell!"

"Just be glad that you're not underwater and locked inside a safe," Dillon said, "Believe me, not fun."

"What are you doing!" Zach exclaimed shaking his wrists, "Take them off!"

"Sorry, but tonight is my chance to prove my love for Cammie and for that we need you out of the way," Dillon said.

"We?" Zach said blinking.

Dillon held up a big cloth, covering himself and then dropped it to reveal Oliver.

"Gosh, that is so cool," Zach muttered.

"Sorry about this Mr. Goode," Oliver apologized and then raised a silver whistle to his lips.

"Hey kid, what are you…" Zach started to ask as Oliver blew the whistle.

"Stranger danger!" Oliver yelled causing pedestrians to stop and stare and two construction workers to come over and investigate.

"Hey kid you okay," one of the workers asked eying Zach who was still in handcuffs.

"Stranger danger!" Oliver yelled again.

"What?" Zach said confused as the two workers march angrily toward him, "Shit."

**Cammie's Apartment Morning:**

Cammie jumped out of the shower and hurried to her ringing phone, still in her towel. "Nick?" she asked somewhat hopeful as she answered her phone.

"Cammie, it's me," Bex said from the other end, "Listen, Grant talked to his nana, who is like three hundred years old, and she said the only to break the spell is to return the coins."

"I told you, I can't just drop everything and fly back to Rome," Cammie said frustrated.

"You don't need to," Bex continued, "She said that if you return the coins to their owners you'll return the love as well."

"Give them back their coins?" Cammie asked.

"And you'll be rid of them forever," Bex said, "Isn't that great!"

"Yeah," Cammie said playing with the blue poker chip, "Great."

**Cammie's Apartment Afternoon:**

Cammie stepped outside her apartment wearing a long, beautiful navy blue gown.

"Cammie Morgan?" a voice said as she walked down the steps.

"Yeah?" Cammie answered turning around to see a middle aged man staring at her.

"I'm Joe Solomon, Deidra's husband," he said.

"Who's Deidra?" Cammie asked puzzled.

Joe pulled a photo out of his wallet to reveal Dee Dee, only not dressed in leather but in normal housewife clothing.

"Dee Dee?" Cammie asked staring at the photo.

"I woke up one morning to find that she sold our minivan and bought a Harley. She left a note saying that she was coming to New York to find a Cammie Morgan," Joe said as Cammie kept staring at the photo, "I don't know what you've done with her but the kids miss their mother and I want my wife back."

"Kids?" Cammie asked looking up from the photo.

"Please. Can you help me?" Joe begged.

"Let's go get your wife," Cammie told Joe's pleading face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Cammie and Joe walked into the Gloria Hole bar to find Dee Dee playing a game of pool with other tough looking girls.

"I knew you'd come around," Dee Dee said looking up and noticing Cammie and Joe walking towards her.

"I have something for you," Cammie said pulling out one of the coins, "You tossed this into a fountain in Rome two years ago. You wished that you and your husband would have a long and happy life together and you will Deidra, I promise you." Cammie place the coin in Dee Dee's hand.

A sense of realization hit her and she stumbled a bit. "What's…what's going on?" Deidra asked, her voice a bit more girly than before, as she touched her hair, "What happened to my hair? What did I do? It's all gone! When did I cut all my hair off!"

"Right when you got the tattoo," Cammie said patting her on the back.

"What?" Deidra asked confused, "What's going on? Where am I? I wanna go home! Where's Joe?"

"I'm right here honey," Joe said stepping in front of Cammie.

"Joe!" Deidra said running into his arms, "What happened to me? I'm hideous!"

"You look beautiful," Joe said running his fingers through her hair, "You always look beautiful to me."

"Oh Joe," Deidra smiled happily.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Joe said leading her out of the bar as he mouthed Cammie a 'thank you'.

Cammie smiled and quickly walked out of the bar before any of the butch looking girls who were staring at her could hit on her.

**New York Jail Cell:**

Zach sat on a cold hard stone bench between two drunk guys in the New York City jail. They all stared at him as he held a steak to his newly formed black eye.

"Goode, you made bail," a guard said opening the cell door and ushering Zach out to where Nick was waiting.

"This cost me my Britney Spears Bungalow Eight Beaver shot money," Nick complained as he and Zach walked out of the building.

"I really appreciate this Nick," Zach said rubbing his wrists.

"Ah, easy come easy go," Nick said waving it off, "I'm always just a celebritard away from a new Porshe. So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm gonna stop these guys from ruining Cammie's show," Zach said hailing down a cab.

**Gallagher Museum:**

"Where is she?" Patricia asked Liz impatiently as Liz shrugged and looked away worriedly as Charlie approached, "Mr. Smith, welcome to the Circle of Gold so glad that you could come."

"I wouldn't miss if for the world Ms. Buckingham," he smiled.

**Museum Front Desk:**

"I'm sorry Mr. Blackstone, but I don't see your name on the list," a hostess said to Dillon who was wearing a black t-shirt that looked like a tuxedo.

"Could you check again please?" Dillon begged. The hostess looked down at her clipboard to check the list again as Dillon slipped quietly around her.

"I'm sorry but I don't see anything listed under Dillon or Black…" the hostess started but then stopped when she noticed that Dillon was gone.

"Well, well, well, the dis-illusionist," Charlie said as Dillon approached him at the bar.

"The mummy returns," Dillon shot back.

"Nice tux by the way," Charlie said sarcastically, "Real classy."

"Mystery is the only currency I need," Dillon said taking a sip of the drink he had just ordered.

"You know what the difference is between a mutual fund and a magician?" Charlie asked as he watched Dillon, "A mutual fund matures and makes money over time."

"Your money is no match for what I've got up my sleeve old man," Dillon shot back.

"Do you want to start a fight right here?" Charlie asked.

"Shrimp puff?" a waitress asked interrupting them.

"I could eat," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Me too," Dillon agreed as they both dug in.

**Museum Hallway:**

Antonio snuck down the hallway of the Gallagher office with his sketchbook as he heard footsteps. He jumped behind a wall as Oliver appeared from around the corner. Antonio saw him and stuck out his foot to trip him as Oliver tumbled over it.

"Sorry my miniature friend, but all's fair in love and war, capiche?" Antonio said with a smirk and turned to walk away.

"Capiche," Oliver said with an evil grin as he pulled a paintball gun out of his backpack and open fired at Antonio's back.

**The Museum Party:**

Cammie rushed into the party breathlessly as Liz hurridly approached her.

"Cammie!" she called.

"How bad is it?" Cammie asked running up to her.

"It's like shark week up there," Liz said, "And your 'guests' aren't helping."

"I figured they'd show up," Cammie said opening her purse and pulling out the coins, "But this time I'm ready."

**Didn't know what to make Dee Dee's real name be so...yeah, kinda short…sorry =( R&R anyway please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost done writing this story, sad and kinda happy at the same time...if that's possible**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

"Where the hell have you been?" Patricia asked angrily as Cammie approached her.

"I had to help out a friend," Cammie said.

"Well I hope it was worth it," Patricia said snobbily.

"You know what, it was," Cammie said with a small smile, "How's the show going?"

"Like rearranging patio furniture on the Titanic," Patricia sighed, "And who are these bizarre friends of yours?"

"They were just leaving," Cammie said marching over to Dillon and Antonio, who were in a shoving match, with the coins in her hand. "Okay guys time to…" Cammie started as Dillon shoved Antonio right into her and all the coins went flying out of her hand. "No!" she shouted running after the coins.

"Where are you going?" Patricia demanded as she watched Cammie scurry after the coins.

"I'll be right back," Cammie called.

"For God's sake let it go!" Patricia called after her.

Cammie ignored her and chased after the coins. Mrs. Dabney, one of the many donors to the museum reached down and picked up two of the coins that had rolled to her feet. Antonio and Mr. Smith suddenly stopped and blinked a few times as if a spell was being lifted.

"Buona serra, bella," Antonio said rushing up to Mrs. Dabney and kissing her hand.

"I don't speak Mexican," Mrs. Dabney told him.

"Your skin, it is so pale. The veins of your arms as blue as the highlights in your hair," Antonio gushed, "I must paint you!"

"Move it meatball," Mr. Smith said bumping Antonio out of the way, "Good evening Mrs. Dabney, you're looking lovely this evening."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Dabney said looking between the two men.

**At the Bar:**

Ms. Ford, another museum donor, downed her fifth martini as a quarter rolled next to her foot. She picked it up and examined it. "It's rubber," she said bending the quarter backward.

"Shhhh," Dillon said suddenly appearing and put a finger to her lips, "A magician never tells his secrets. One has to be discrete."

"Oh my," Ms. Ford said placing a hand daintily on her heart.

"I'm in the market for a lovely magician's assistant," Dillon said with a smirk, "Tell me, have you ever been sawed in half before?"

"Well," Ms. Ford started, "I had my gull bladder removed once."

**Some Corner in the Room:**

Mr. Chester, one of the museum's most generous and gay donors picked up a nickel as it stopped next to his foot.

"Check it out," the gorgeous construction guy said coming up to him showing off his eight-pack.

"Oh my," Mr. Chester said eyeing him.

"What are you staring at Chris?" Mr. Chester's 'partner' asked as he appeared next to him.

"Same thing you are Phillpe," Chris answered smirking at the construction guy.

**2****nd**** Floor of the Museum:**

Little Zoe Hunt happily picked up a penny that she saw a feet away from her.

"Hi," Oliver said walking up to her.

"Hello," Zoe answered.

"Did you know that your left lung is smaller than your right lung to make room for your heart?" Oliver asked.

"Really?" Zoe said impressed.

"I think I need to make more room," Oliver said with a sheepish smile.

Zoe smiled shyly too as she and Oliver made their way over to the buffet table.

**Bottom floor of the Museum:**

Cammie finally caught up with the last coin, well poker chip, on the bottom floor. She jumped out to grab it and did so successfully, landing at Zach's feet.

"Oh, hi," she said with a sheepish smile and pushed her bangs out of her face.

**Main Room:**

"What the hell is going on here!" Mr. Worthington, the museum's CEO, said unhappily looking around the room at the giant love fest going on.

"I, uh," Patricia tried to explain, flustered.

"I can explain," Cammie said walking into the room.

Everyone turned to look at her and Zach gave her a thumbs up.

"Welcome to the Art of the Muse," Cammie said.

"What kind of art is that?" Mr. Hunt asked.

"The muse is the source of the artist's inspiration," Cammie explained, "But for Picasso, the muse was the art itself."

Cammie hit the light switch to reveal Antonio's sketches of her surrounding the painting of the 'Women With the Yellow Hair'. "Oh no," she said with a panicked look on her face.

"Is this you?" Mr. Worthington asked.

"It looks like the mural outside," Mrs. Dabney added.

"It is the mural outside," Mrs. Ford said.

"You're the Face Lady of New York?" Liz asked Cammie.

"This one is of her too!" Chris said pointing to the sculpture of chewing gum Oliver was holding, "Is that chewing gum?"

"You put yourself in the exhibit?" Patricia said eyeing her.

"Yes, I did," Cammie stuttered.

"But why?" Mr. Worthington asked.

"Well, this week I was fortunate to feel something I've never felt before…adored. The same way some of you are feeling right now," She said as she smiled and looked at all her old suitors and their new love interests, "The Gallagher believes the audience shouldn't be separated from the art. Frank Lloyd Wright's dramatic design was created to make art inclusive. We are all a work of art in our own way, we are all muses, and it's through generous contributions of people like you that make this experience possible."

"Bravo!" Mr. Worthington said clapping and soon everyone in the museum was clapping as well.

"Thank you," Cammie smiled as she discretely plucked the coins out of the hands of the current owners and stuck them in her purse.

**Later on:**

Cammie had rounded up all the coins and gathered all her suitors in her office.

"You guys really saved my butt tonight," she smiled crossing her arms.

"We did?" Charlie asked.

"Que fah?" Antonio added.

"What just happened?" Oliver said.

"I'll explain later," Cammie promised.

"When can we see you again?" Dillon asked.

"Tomorrow and I'll have something for each of you," Cammie said.

"A gift?" Antonio said, "I can't wait!"

They all filed out the door as Cammie turned to Zach.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all," he said with a small smile.

"Zach," she said as he looked at her hopeful, "Never mind..."

He nodded and left as Cammie shut the lights off in her office and gathered her things. She walked out and noticed Liz outside her office getting a foot massage from the hot construction worker.

"Yeah, that's it right between the toes," Liz sighed happily as he massaged her foot.

"Liz," Cammie said narrowing her eyes and held out her hand for the coin.

"Fine," Liz said giving in and plopped the coin into Cammie's hand.

As soon as she did, the hot construction guy dropped her foot quickly and left.

"Hey! Wait! You didn't do the other one!" Liz called running after him as Cammie sighed and dropped the coin into her pocket as she got into the elevator.

**Hmmm, what could Cammie's gift be...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes...those of you that said the coins were the gift you were correct! Congrats, you've been paying attention, now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Dillon had just finished a magic trick where he removed his thumb from his hand and the kids burst into applause.

"Thanks, see you next weekend kids!" he said bowing as all the kids left.

"You have a real gift Dillon," Cammie said as she walked next to him.

"It's all because of my lovely magician's assistant," he said smiling at her.

"Well, I think it's time that you found a new magician's assistant," she said pulling out the trick quarter and handed it to him, "I believe this is yours."

Dillon took the coin as his legs wobbled slightly and his adoration for Cammie literally drained from his face. "Your breasts are flat," he bluntly told Cammie.

"What?" Cammie asked. "A magician's assistant needs to have large breasts. It's all about misdirection," Dillon said making a business card appear out of thin air and handed it to Cammie, "Call me if you get a boob job."

He walked off and Cammie rolled her eyes and continued down the street.

**Construction Site:**

"You know, I think I'm going to miss you least of all," Cammie told the hot construction guy as they stood at his 'job' site.

"What's that?" he asked gesturing to the coin in Cammie's hand.

"It's a going away present," she explained, "But you have to do your part."

"I remember, when I was in Rome, I threw a coin just like that into a fountain and wished I could meet someone as awesome as I am," he said smiling at the memory.

Cammie rolled her eyes, put the coin in his hand and walked off.

He blinked for a minute, registering what had happened and then noticed his reflection in the glass window behind and started checking himself out.

**Street:**

"So you won't be angry if I iChat Zoe Hunt?" Oliver asked as he walked hand in hand with Cammie down the street toward his bus.

"You'd be foolish not to," Cammie said bending down and brushing the hair out of his face as his bus approached.

"I'll miss being in love with you," he said.

"I'll miss it too," Cammie said with a smile and then kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you know that feeling you get when you're in love, like somebody's sitting on your chest and there's like cotton in your ears but like in a really good way," Oliver said as he started to get on the bus.

"Yeah," Cammie answered.

"Does that ever go away?" he asked.

"Not really," she smiled.

"Good, because it's awesome," Oliver said returning her smile as the bus door closed.

"Yeah, it is," Cammie agreed as she watched the bus drive away.

**Times Square:**

Charlie played with the silver dollar that Cammie had just given him in the palm of his hand as they both walked down the busy street.

"You know, I was married for fifty-two years. Some of them good," he said as Cammie smiled, "But even the bad times with her were better than being alone. When I stood at that fountain in Rome I didn't wish for my wife back. I knew that could never happen. I wished for one more chance to feel the way I did when we were together."

He and Cammie stopped walking and turned to face each other. "Thanks for making my wish come true," he said with a smile as Cammie hugged him and he walked off down the street.

**Fifth Avenue:**

Cammie stood in front of the painting of herself with Antonio as a group of painters painted over the mural.

"Don't worry principessa, I'll paint you another one even bigger," Antonio said.

"There's someone else you should be painting, someone back home," Cammie said turning to face him and took out the Italian coin, "I saw you at the Fontana D'Amore the night I took this coin with a beautiful girl."

"I do not remember," Antonio said shaking his head, "She must have meant nothing to me bella."

"I think she meant everything," Cammie said placing the coin in his hand.

A moment passed and a look of realization flashed across Antonio's face. "Her name is Angelita," he said playing with the coin, "I love her very much but I was afraid to tell her how I felt so I wished to find the right words."

"The words you chose for me were the most encourage that I've ever heard," Cammie said encouragingly.

"I will never forget you," Antonio smiled and kissed her cheek, "Ciao bella."

He tossed the coin in the air, caught it and walked off.

"Goodbye psycho," Cammie smiled as she watched him go.

**Gallagher Museum:**

Cammie wandered into the art gallery and over to her favorite painting 'The Woman With the Yellow Hair'.

"She's my favorite too," Patricia said joining Cammie, "I used to come and visit her every night and each time I could see something new in the painting. I never knew if it was for her or for me."

Cammie nodded somehow understanding exactly what Patricia was talking about.

"But then the budgets tighten, the competition grows, the pressure builds and pretty soon all you think about is filling wall space," Patricia said, a small smile plastered on her face, "And that's why I'm resigning."

"What!" Cammie said shocked, turning to face her.

"I can't go on forever," Patricia sighed, "They're like my children. I bring them up, take care of them but now I have to let them go, let someone else love them, someone like you."

"Me?" Cammie asked unsure, "But I feel like all I've ever done is disappoint you."

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was so hard on you and not the others?" Patricia asked, "I knew they would never be able to love this place the way that I did. You had the passion but you just had to stop using your head and start using your heart. And you have."

"I had a little help lately," Cammie said smiling at the memories of the past week.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner date. And pick your jaw up off the floor, I have been known to date from time to time," Patricia said.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Cammie asked playfully raising an eyebrow.

"You ready to go dear?" Charlie asked walking into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"You remember Mr. Smith," Patricia said.

"How could I forget?" Cammie smirked.

Patricia slipped her arm through Charlie's as he winked at Cammie and led her out of the room as Cammie watched them with a smile.

**Hmmm so what now? Last Chapter coming soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**So last chapter coming your way! I had so much fun writing this story! Thanks to all my constant reviewers:**

**ZachandCammie4ever**

**Kimberkids**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**

**.ninja**

**Eliana Rainy Goode**

**Catie Carrington**

**xJetx**

**dance4eva9295**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar**

**Angel7261**

**WorldofChances15**

**Ktran**

**Luna Vampire Princess**

**xxNightOwlzxx**

**becca714**

**Pinoygallaghergirl**

**Miss Charz**

**Fluffernutter21**

**Goode618**

**Solidgoldtoothpaste**

**and thanks to all of you that will review this story in the future (I hope)**

**Major Zammieness!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…enjoy!**

Zach walked out of his apartment to find Cammie sitting on his front steps.

"So you're stalking me now?" he asked with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"No, I'm just running into you…in a predetermined matter," Cammie answered as Zach smiled a bit, "So I have a question for you?"

"Okay," Zach said.

"If two people are happy together but that happiness is under false pretenses does it really matter?" Cammie asked, "I mean they're happy right, what's the harm in that?"

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked confused.

"I don't know anymore," Cammie sighed as Zach sat down next to her.

"What are you so afraid of Cam?" he asked.

"Everything," she answered about to cry, "I'm afraid of magic and spells, of fountains and wishes and dreams that come true."

"I don't understand," Zach said looking at her puzzled.

"I just wish it was real," Cammie whispered.

"It is real," Zach told her.

"Not like it is for me," Cammie said looking at her feet, "I want you to love me the way that I love you."

"You just said you love me," Zach smirked.

"I did, didn't I," Cammie said looking up with a small smile on her lips.

"And I love you too," Zach said.

"Zach," Cammie started.

"I said I love you, you think that doesn't scare me. I wasn't looking for this either but it came just the same and now I'm not going to let it go, I'm not going to let us go," Zach said staring into Cammie's eyes, "I love you and I will always be faithful to you Cammie, always."

"Faithful," Cammie said.

"Do you believe me?" Zach asked still looking at her.

"Yeah, I do," Cammie whispered as she slipped the poker chip back into her pocket and Zach hugged her.

**Hotel Room in Rome:**

"You look hot!" Bex exclaimed as she finished curling Cammie's hair, "My sister is hot!"

"Shh, stop it," Cammie laughed.

"C'mon sis, you're part of the club now," Bex smiled.

"What club?" Cammie asked. "The 'life is a thrill club', the 'shout anything you want to the world because you're so in love' club," Bex rattled on.

"No I'm not," Cammie said rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are and I think it's incredible," Bex gushed, "I always knew you had it in you and I'm so proud of you!"

"Don't be," Cammie sighed, "He's under a spell."

Bex let out a groan and grabbed Cammie's face in her hands. "Listen," she said, "The only spell he's under is the love he feels for you."

Cammie sighed and Bex kissed her cheek and walked out of the room as their father walked in.

"There's my girl!" her dad said happily kissing her cheek.

"Hi dad," Cammie said.

"So what do you think of Kaylee?" her dad asked

"What happened to Tanya?" Cammie asked back.

"Ah, she drove me crazy," her dad explained, "All that bumping and spiking."

"Can I ask you something," Cammie said changing the subject.

"Of course," he answered sitting down next to her.

"When you married mom, did you ever think you wouldn't make it?" Cammie asked.

"Cameron, your mother and I we once had a great love affair but over time things changed and one day we woke up and realized that we just weren't in love anymore. Was it heartbreaking, absolutely but it was worth it," her dad answered with a small smile, "You can't learn from my mistakes honey. You have to go out there and make your own. Maybe you'll break your own heart or maybe you'll have the greatest love affair the worlds ever known but you'll never know unless you try."

"What if there was no risk?" Cammie asked, "What if there was a guarantee that you would never get hurt?"

"The passion is in the risk," her dad said taking her hand in his, "It's like I always say, if you're gonna be a bear…"

"Be a grizzly," Cammie finished.

"That's my girl," her dad said kissing her forehead.

**Piazza in Rome:**

The room was filled with people in fancy gowns and suits. Among the crowd of guests Antonio was sitting in a pew holding hands with his Italian love Angelina and Charlie had his arm draped lovingly around Patricia's shoulders. Zach stood at the front of the room smiling with the same, weird priest who had married Bex and Grant, his best man Grant and Bex, the maid of honor. The familiar wedding march song began to play as all the guests stood up and turned to face the back of the church. Cammie, breathtaking in a long, white bridal gown made her way down the aisle escorted by her father. When they reached the alter Cammie's father kissed her cheek and handed her over to a very happy Zach.

"It is said that a man is not complete until he's married, after that he's finished," the priest said chuckling at his joke as Cammie peeked at Zach confusion spreading over her face, "Alores, if anyone here has reasons that Cammie and Zach should not be married today, speak up now or forever hold yourself into pieces."

Cammie bit her lip, playing with the little blue poker chip she held in her hand.

"Any buddy, any buddy at all," the priest asked looking around as Cammie stared at him realizing that he must know about the poker chip and was waiting for her to own up, "It could be anybody, you don't have to know them, just speak up."

"It seems that nobody is objecting, can we move on please padre?" Zach said a bit annoyed. The priest sighed, starting to sweat slightly as he turned his attention back to the couple.

"Alors, do you, Zachary, take Cameron to be your lawful wedded wife."

"Yes, I do," Zach said smiling at Cammie.

"Do you, Cameron, take Zachary for your lawful wedded husband, to love, to honor until death do you part?" the priest said slowly, "Think bella, es very big responsibility."

Cammie looked at Zach, pain and guilt consumed her, causing her to not be able to speak.

"Cammie?" Zach asked waiting, pleading for her to answer.

"Don't rush her!" the priest demanded.

"No," Cammie whispered looking down at her feet as a collective gasp went throughout the room among the guests, "I can't. I thought I could but I can't do this to you Zach." Cammie opened her hand and placed the tiny, blue poker chip into Zach's hand and closed his fingers around it. "I'm sorry," she said running out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

**Fontana D'Amore:**

Cammie ran outside and straight to the place where this whole mess began. She tore off her heels and stared up at the statue of Venus, the goddess of love.

"Think you're pretty funny don't you," Cammie snarled, the tears still running down her face, "Did you enjoy making me crazy? Did you enjoy watching my life turn upside because of love?" She swung her legs over the edge and waded into the fountain, just like she did the first time she was in Rome.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled as he approached the fountain, winded.

"I'm sorry Zach, but none of it was real," Cammie said sadly, "At least, not for you and I desperately wish it was because it was so real for me. We were both so happy so what was the harm right? But then I looked into your eyes and I knew that I couldn't do that to you anymore…so I gave you your chip back."

Zach looked at her and then at his hand where the blue poker chip sat.

"I gave you your will back," Cammie continued as the tears started to flow again, "And now you're free and I'm the one who's under a spell and all because of that one night in Rome."

Zach studied her for a moment and then stepped into the fountain and waded over to join her. "Cammie?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Yeah?" she answered looking up at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"The poker chip you threw in the fountain. Your wish," she explained.

"I never threw a poker chip in the fountain," Zach said. "You didn't?" Cammie asked blinking away the tears.

"No," Zach said.

"Then, who did?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Zach answered, "But it wasn't me."

"So it was real? All of it?" Cammie asked as his words sunk in.

"I saw you standing in this fountain that night and that was it for me. I fell in love with you right then because you showed yourself, the real you. And the more I saw the deeper I fell and I'm still falling, even now," Zach said smiling and then wrapped his arms around Cammie and kissed her passionately while casually throwing the poker chip over his shoulder and into the fountain.

"Dio mio!" a voice yelled from behind them.

Cammie and Zach both look up, huge smiles plastered on their faces, to see the priest dancing around with joy.

"Mama mia, free of temptation!" the priest said loudly, dancing around as Cammie and Zach look at each other with realization.

"Didn't you say that at Grant's bachelor party…" Cammie started.

"The padre cleaned me out at the poker table," Zach finished.

"Woo hoo! Grazie Dio mio! Bravissimo! Free at last," the father exclaimed still dancing around like a maniac.

"Later on, when I have time to absorb all this, I'm gonna be freaked out aren't I?" Zach asked Cammie with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Cammie replied with a smile.

"But all I wanna know now is, do you still want to get married?" Zach smirked slipping his arms around Cammie's waist, "Do you still want to take a chance with me even with no guarantees."

"The passion is in the risk," Cammie said slipping her arms around Zach's neck.

"Does that mean…" Zach said waiting for Cammie to answer.

"I do," she smiled and then stood up on her tiptoes as their lips met once again in a passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
